There are various ways to input text on a device when the use of a full mechanical keyboard is not feasible or appropriate. For example, wireless telephones typically allow users to enter text on a keypad using the multi-tap method, or using a predictive text technology such as T9. Devices with touch screens may use handwriting recognition, or may provide an on-screen keyboard. Devices with microphones may provide speech-to-text capability.
While these techniques may allow a device to receive text input, they may be suboptimal in some situations. Entering text by these methods may produce inaccuracies, may be slow to use, or may have a steep learning curve.